GNX 104 is a Phase II in-patient placebo-controlled monotherapy trial of the experimental anticonvulsant ganaxolone in adults with refractory partial epilepsy whose regular anti-convulsants have been discontinued during a routine hospital admission on 8 Long immediately preceding this study for EEG/video telemetry to determine their suitability for surgical treatment of seizures. The study will evaluate the safety, tolerability and efficacy of ganaxolone.